


Home

by FlickerEmpire, thescrewtapedemos



Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Found Family, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9162400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlickerEmpire/pseuds/FlickerEmpire, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescrewtapedemos/pseuds/thescrewtapedemos
Summary: Everyone's in everyone else's business all the time andsomeonekeeps breaking the house -Dillon- and Hugo can't cook at all but they're a family.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The Best Collab Ever by caz and j!!
> 
> enjoy xoxo

“This stair,” Dillon says one evening, “is creaky.” 

He steps on it to demonstrate. It does creak, a drawn-out note that Porter for an absent moment tries to place on the scale. He turns the thought away carefully as soon as he realizes he’s having it and tucks his feet more firmly under him, reaches for his beer. 

“So call someone about it,” Mat says lazily from where he’s laid out on the floor with his head on Hugo’s stomach, arm thrown over his eyes. There’s a little pile of beer cans next to him but Porter counts them and they’re not worrying yet. 

“No way,” Dillon laughs and gets up on the step, hops up and down until the squeaking is loud enough Hugo grabs an empty can from Mat’s pile and throws it at him. It hits Dillon in the forehead and he stumbles off the step. 

“Me and Anton can fix it,” Dillon says and Anton looks up from his book with an expression of keen interest Porter isn’t hugely fond of.

\--

“So,” Dillon says conversationally three hours later. “Second floor is off-limits until we can get Adam in here to figure out what we did to the stairs.”

Porter sighs.

\--

“I have no fucking clue how you managed to saw through the whole joist,” Adam says conversationally and Dillon laughs a little anxiously.

Anton makes his way over to them, clapping Dillon on the shoulder. “Give us a break. We tried our best.” he says with a sympathetic smile toward Dillon. He glares when Hugo and Mat snicker from the kitchen. Adam makes a dubious noise and puts his hands on his hips. 

Dillon’s cheeks are red and getting redder. Adam glances over at Porter. 

“What’s your standpoint in all of this?” he asks. Porter looks up at him and shrugs.

“It was a bad idea from the start. At least they’re sober.” 

“Thank god,” Adam mutters.

\--

When Porter finally tears himself away from the whirlwind of sawdust and power tools and cursing that’s Dillon and Anton interfering with Adam’s attempt to fix the stairs Mat’s nowhere to be found.

Hugo’s in the kitchen throwing together something that looks _conceptually_ adjacent to hamburgers and he just points out the door when Porter asks where Mat is.

Porter heads out the door, which leads to the deck and Mat leaning on the railing, staring at the night sky. There’s a pot and a bag of potting soil at his elbow like he’d been right in the middle of repotting something but Porter can’t tell what of the plants gathered at Mat’s feet it might have been. 

Mat does that sometimes; gathers his plants to him when he’s feeling scared or insecure or hurt. 

“Hey,” Porter starts. Mat jumps and whips his head around to look at Porter. 

He calms down a bit and gazes at the stars again. “Hello. What are you doing out here? I thought you were helping out with the _Stair Shitstorm?_ ”

“It’s kind of…” Porter begins and then trails off, makes some vague gesture that he hopes conveys something of how overwhelming Dillon and Anton and Adam can be in a confined space. “Wanted to check up on you.” 

Mat grunts. “Thanks, I guess.”

“Let’s go back inside,” Porter hazards. “Hugo’s making… god knows what.”

Mat actually laughs and it’s a thin noise, barely sincere, but it’s something. Porter frowns a bit and comes behind him, wrapping Mat up in a hug. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong and you don’t have to tell me, but please come inside.” Porter whispers in Mat’s back. 

Mat breathes in. “Yeah, ok. Let’s go.”


End file.
